


All That Is Unspoken

by rainglazed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano as child soldier, Gen, Skywalker Family Feels, difficult homecoming, obianidala implied but not really the focus tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainglazed/pseuds/rainglazed
Summary: Mandalore lies burning.  The war is over.  The Sith are dead.  Anakin...has children.And so Ahsoka Tano goes home.





	All That Is Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to obianidalasuggestion on tumblr, the prompt was for Ahsoka interacting with the twins. I love Obi-wan, but I never was satisfied by the lack of resolution between him and Ahsoka when he was part of the political body that threw her to the wolves in The Wrong Jedi arc so. Here we are.

She meets Luke first when she slips back into the apartment, covered with the dust of Mandalore’s war torn battlefields and cuts still healing on her face.  In her heart there remains a shadow of bitterness - the memory of Master Kenobi in that high council chair, Master Koon implacable even as she felt his sympathy through the Force.  Years, a childhood of devotion and love and  _faith_ , thrown away ( _throwing her away_ ) for a moment of political convenience.  

_I don’t belong here_  her heart says as she stands there in that pristine nursery, boots dirty on the soft carpeting.  _I should have never come back._   

And then from the crib, a cry.  

In the Force Anakin and Padme’s child feels like morning - the first soft blush of sunlight that brings warmth back to the world, glowing and radiant.  Ahsoka holds Luke to her chest and buries her face in his soft little tummy, making a vague shushing sound when he cries again.  

“Sorry little one, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  

He quiets.  A tiny hand reaches out and she meets him half way as she turns her cheek into that grasping palm.  Delights in that point of warmth even as something wells up inside her chest and brings tears to her eyes.  

_You are going to have all the love in the world._   

“Ahsoka?”  She turns to see Padme at the door with another youngling in her arms.  Remembers the holos and letters Padme had sent her.   _Leia_.  

“They’re so beautiful,” she whispers, and then she’s crying in earnest and Padme is holding her and letting her tears soak into the fabric of her robe.  

“We’re so glad you’re home,” she replies and her grip is white knuckled where it curls around Ahsoka’s shoulder.  “Ahsoka, we are  _so, so_ glad you’re home.”  

“I missed you guys,” and she doesn’t realize how badly the confession is true until it’s been said.  She sobs.  “I missed you and I couldn’t stay, I couldn’t, and it hurt-”  

A door slams open somewhere in the apartment, footsteps pounding in the hall and then warm arms catch her in a tight hug as Anakin makes himself known, smelling of outside air and engine exhaust.  He’s holding the four of them, padawan, wife, and infant children, as if he’s never going to let them go again.  

“You’re back,” and there’s disbelief in his voice, joy thrumming under his skin that practically vibrates in the Force.  “We were on our way home and I  _felt_ you-”  

Ahsoka gives a watery laugh.  “Yeah, well I’ve never been subtle.”  His words catch up to her and she pauses.  “We?”  

Footsteps approach the door and pause.  

“Hello, Ahsoka.”  And in all the time she had known him Master Obi-wan Kenobi has never looked so hesitant and guilty and hopeful, stripped of his decorum and calm.  

She freezes.  

Anakin settles a hand on her back.  “Ahsoka,” he says again, and it’s apology and warning and plea all wrapped into one.  

“You left me,” she says.  No accusation, no anger, just a statement.  He winces.  A wobble enters her voice.  “You left me to them when I needed you most.”  

A soft inhale.  “I know, little one.  I-”  

And Ahsoka just.  Can’t hear it.  Can’t listen to his apologies right now, genuine or not, the master that had loomed indestructible and larger than life now seeming so much smaller after her disillusionment had ripped all the hero worship away.  She turns away from him and Master Kenobi’s words stutter to a halt, rolling to a stop like dropped gravel in one of the Temple’s garden pathways.  

“I’m sorry,” he finishes quietly, and retreats back into the hall.  

“Obi-wan-” Anakin starts, takes one step after him, then turns back towards her as if just finding the right words could help fix everything.  “Ahsoka-”  

It’s Padme who saves her.  “Go after him, Ani.”  Her words are quiet but firm.  “Give her some time.”  Anakin looks desperately between her and Ahsoka for a heartbeat before his shoulders slump a bit.  He nods.  

She stares after him, wanting to take her silence back, angry that he makes her feel like she needs to take anything back at all, and maybe coming back was a mistake maybe the ravaged blood soaked soil of Mandalore and a thousand other worlds is all she’s ever been good for- 

“Ahsoka.”  She starts at the hand on her arm.  Looks up into Padme’s face.  There is a gentleness there that’s unbearable.  “Love.  What do you need?”  Despite all her best attempts she finds her lower lip trembling.  

“Can I just…have a moment with them?  With the twins.”  

Leia is lowered into her arms, the two of them shuffled around until they can both rest in her lap safely as she sits in the nursery’s little rocking chair.  And then Padme lets herself out and it’s just the three of them.  

Luke, Leia, and Ahsoka Tano.  

“Life’s kind of complicated sometimes, huh?” she whispers at the two sleepy faces scrunched up in their blankets.  Leia gives a tiny burp in reply and when Ahsoka laughs she’s surprised to find tears rolling down her face again.  

“Ugh,” she sniffles, and makes a face.  “What a group we are, huh?  Can’t keep a dry eye between the three of us.  At least  _you_ two have the excuse of being literal infants.”    

The two of them have no answer to that except to wave their little fists wildly, and on impulse Ahsoka bends down to plant a kiss on each of them.  Little hands with too sharp baby nails, patting her montrals, grabbing at her nose.  

Master Kenobi, Anakin, even Senator Amidala…things were complicated right now.  And part of Ahsoka did want to run, to leave them all behind and go somewhere where the ghosts of all they had been to each other couldn’t hurt her anymore.  

But Luke and Leia didn’t have that weighted history.  Luke and Leia, with their simple, vague baby thoughts and uncomplicated needs, fresh and bright as morning dew on clean grass.  It made something in her rise up like an avenging dragon, a desire to safeguard and defend, protect and shield.  

To preserve the innocence of their childhood in a way that that the war had torn away from her.  

Ahsoka takes a deep breath and makes her decision.  

“I’ll stay,” she whispers to them.  Like an oath, like a promise.  “For you two, I’ll stay.”  


End file.
